fictional_ninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion is a prominent character and mascot in the Mortal Kombat franchise, acting as both an anti-hero and antagonist. He is also the mascot of NetherRealm Studios,'' the current developer of ''Mortal Kombat. History Original timeline The Japanese ninja known as Hanzo Hasashi was a happily married assassin who protected his clan. However, one fateful day, Quan Chi (disguised as Hanzo's arch-enemy, Sub Zero) assaulted the village, slaughtering Scorpion, his family, and even his clan. Quan Chi then resurrected the bitter ninja and offered him the demonic power to defeat Sub Zero in exchange for his never ending servitude. Hanzo, fueled by vengeance, accepted the offer and became the brutal hellspawn known as Scorpion. Scorpion did eventually get his wish of killing a framed Sub Zero, as he encountered him and fought him, ending with the yellow claded ninja ripping his enemy's skull straight from his spinal cord. However, Tundra, Sub Zero's little brother who later went under his sibling's codename, wanted revenge against Scorpion for killing Sub Zero as well, sparking yet another rivalry. However, the two assassins learned to respect each other despite their differences. Scorpion's life as the servant ultimately led to the battle of Armageddon, a huge war between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness. Being the ultimate battle between good and evil, Scorpion sided with Darkness, just like every other evil/neutral character. Alternate timeline Though Scorpion has the same backstory from the original timeline, he ends up in a different situation in this one. After the war of Armageddon, Scorpion was killed by the new Sub Zero. However, Scorpion was not the only fighter to die, as literally every single warrior killed each other besides Raiden and Shao Kahn. Right before Raiden was murdered by Kahn, he sent a message to his past self to change everything so the future won't equal to utter death and chaos. Despite Raiden's vetos against it, Scorpion still murdered Sub Zero and had his brother come hunting after him. Scorpion later fought Raiden before he offered a peace treaty to Quan Chi and was never seen again. Personality and Traits Scorpion is portrayed as a bitter, all loathing demon who seeks nothing but the death of Sub Zero and all in his way of doing so. Weapons and Abilities Scorpion's main weapons are his pair of heart piercing ninjatos, that are always shealthed and crossed behind his back that he unshealths for close encounters. He also has a chained kunai dagger that launches out of his hand and pierces his opponent's chest before he reels them in with an overcoating, "GET OVER HERE!". His final form of attack are his iconic pyrotic abilities. Though Hanzo was already blindingly fast as a human, he can literally teleport, spawn hellfire, and rip his mask off to reveal his flame breathing skull face as a demon, making him a notable and dangerous foe against all. Trivia *When shouting his famous quote, "GET OVER HERE", he is always voiced by Ed Boon, Mortal Kombat's co-creator, no matter who does his main voice acting. *Scorpion was also featured in Injustice: Gods Among Us as a DLC character. Gallery Scorpionoriginal.jpg|Scorpion on how he sometimes appears in the original timeline. Scorpions Mcbewbs.jpg|Scorpion in Injustice Gods Among Us Maskless.jpg|A maskless, inferno Scorpion Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonist Category:Clan Leader Category:Swordsman Category:Video Game Ninjas Category:Dagger Wielder Category:Mortal Kombat Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:Anti-Hero Category:Pyrokinetic Ninjas Category:Teleporters